Deities of Rom (3.5e Pantheon)
=Deities of Rom= Summary::The Deities of Rom are comprised of three primary orders. Sosha Genia at the top, followed by Sosha Orsa and Sosha Ixa. Additionally, there are celestial and elemental lords. Sosha Genia The Greater Deities of Rom are collectively known as the Sosha Genia. They are powerful cosmic beings who watch over the planes and exert their influence and force through use of heralds, outsiders and mortal followers. They co-exist in a shifting balance, as some grow more powerful and others weaken. As part of this balance, there is one deity of each given of the nine alignments. Traits of the Sosha Genia All Sosha Genia are powerful beings born long before the world of mortals was created. Despite their disparate backgrounds, they worked together to form Nymnelia, a plane of Gods and powerful outsiders. The order of the Sosha Genia are living stars born out of primordial energy, and are thus much stronger than their appearance suggests. All Sosha Genia possess the following traits: *'Star Body: '''Their true forms may appear however they like, and may appear as any size, but their power always remains the same, as a furnace of energy contained by a thin shell. This body is immune to any damage born from less than Sosha Genia power. If a mortal strikes a Sosha Genia, the Sosha Genia may choose to instantly vaporize him, as if the mortal had suddenly fallen into the center of a star. *'Omnipresence:' A Sosha Genia is able to watch over the mortal world (and other planes as well) with exacting precision. In addition, a Sosha Genia may form one True Avatar, and any number of Ephemeral Avatars as it pleases. *'Indestructible:' A Sosha Genia cannot be killed. However, if all other Sosha Genia wish, they may attempt to disburse the energy of one of their own, essentially killing it, however, all Sosha Genia must agree. The energy from the dead Sosha Genia remains and seeps into the Cosmic Aether. Sosha Genia can still fight and weaken each other however. *'Ancient Celestial:' Sosha Genia converse with each other in Ancient Celestial, a language unintelligible to mortal ears. Ancient Celestial script can be found in only a few places, being the oldest temples and in ruins. *'Divine Intervention:' Sosha Genia are able to singularly affect the lives of mortals in any way they choose. However, as they act the other Gods may react to stop this intervention. This gift is only granted on the rarest of occasions. Sosha Genia Avatars A Sosha Genia may, often for His own amusement, form an Avatar on the material plane. Sosha Genia do not travel to the Material Plane themselves, as this action would have catastrophic consequences for the material plane and Nymnelia. There are two forms of avatars. * '''True Avatar:' A True Avatar is a drain on the world, leeching energy from its surroundings. The world around the True Avatar grows gray as the world quakes in its presence. True Avatars are rare. * Ephemeral Avatar: Ephemeral Avatars contain no real power. They are merely minute manifestations designed to interact with the material plane and the mortals within them. These Avatars are much more common, and are the form of communication with mortals most desired by the Sosha Genia. Most Sosha Genia also have Heralds that possess this ability. Sosha Orsa The Intermediate Deities of Rom are collectively known as the Sosha Orsa. Traits of the Sosha Orsa Sosha Orsa are powerful beings, but they have not been around since the existance of the world, rather, they were born in its early days and rose to power long ago. In one way or another they have achieved Godhood, but they have not fully evolved into the highest form due to either their being born mortal or from the fact that they are still young. All Sosha Orsa possess the following traits: *'Star Heart:' Their true forms may appear however they like, and may appear as any size, but their power always remains the same, as a furnace of energy contained within a spherical heart. This star heart grants immeasurable power to its body, but it is still inferior to the full form of the Sosha Genia. This body is immune to any damage born from less than Sosha Orsa power. If a mortal pierces the heart of a Sosha Orsa, the Sosha Orsa may choose to instantly vaporize him, as if the mortal had suddenly fallen into the center of a star. *'Omnipresence:' A Sosha Orsa is able to watch over the mortal world, no matter the location of their Incarnation, with exacting precision. In addition, a Sosha Orsa may form an Incarnation, and any number of Ephemeral Avatars as it pleases. *'Planar Influence' A Sosha Orsa is able to provide His clerics with power even when He is on a far away plane. However, He is unable to directly influence a plane otherwise. *'Indestructible:' A Sosha Orsa cannot be killed. However, if all other Sosha Orsa wish, they may attempt to disburse the energy of one of their own, essentially killing a God, however, all Sosha Orsa must agree. The energy from the dead God remains and seeps into the Cosmic Aether. Sosha Orsa can still fight and weaken each other however. *'Ancient Celestial:' Sosha Orsa converse with each other in Ancient Celestial, a language unintelligible to mortal ears. Ancient Celestial script can be found in only a few places, being the oldest temples and in ruins. *'Divine Intervention:' Sosha Orsa are able to singularly affect the lives of mortals in any way they choose. However, as they act the other Gods may react to stop this intervention. This gift is only granted on the rarest of occasions. Sosha Orsa and their Incarnations A Sosha Orsa can only exist on a single plane at a time, as well as only extend their power onto that plane or another plane up to 1 layer away. For this reason, Most Sosha Orsa with active worshippers have strongholds in the Ancient Lands, the plane between the material plane and Nymnelia. *'Incarnation:' Sosha Orsa often travel from plane to plane, as they are stuck in their single incarnations. The appearance of a Sosha Orsa on the material plane is less monumental, and less damaging, than the Sosha Genia. They will occasionally make appearances instead of sending their heralds. Sosha Ixa The lowest tier of the Deities of Rom are collectively known as the Sosha Ixa. They are immortal, and hold the seeds of Godhood, but do not have followers or command control over the world other than by strength and will of action. Sosha Ixa range from Divine Rank 0 to Divine Rank 10. Hero Deity level Sosha Ixa do not command Godly realms or grant spells. Traits of the Sosha Ixa Sosha Ixa are powerful beings, but they are very young in the scope of existence. The Sosha Ixa are the very beginnings of Godhood. They are immortal, but are only the very seeds of Godliness. Sosha Ixa are beacons of hope for mortals, acting as saviors in time of need, or they are powerful forces of destruction, razing cities and crushing whole armies. Often, the Sosha Ixa are the children of Sosha Genia or Sosha Orsa. As this is the weakest of the orders, they are either destroyed or evolve into the next phase over time. * Star Seed: Deep within their bodies lays the tiny seed of Godhood. For this reason, they are prime targets for mortals who wish to become Gods. However, each Seed is heavily manipulated by the soul of its host body. For this reason, those who absorb a Seed run the risk of an alignment change until they bring the Seed under control in their own body. * Immortal: All Sosha Ixa are immortal, and do not age. If their body is destroyed, their soul and their Seed depart their body and travel to The Edge of Time. * Mutable Form: All Sosha Ixa are capable of transforming their bodies, not into other creatures, but into forms that may resemble other creatures, gaining the crude physical abilities of that form, such as forms of movements. * Call Gear: A Sosha Ixa is keyed to his equipment, and he can call it to him. His gear instantly returns to him at the start of the next round. So long as his equipment is not held by a higher ranking deity, the gear returns, regardless of whatever plane it was on. =The Celestial Lords= These are the celestials born of the Sleeping God, a deity who sacrificed himself to create the material plane and the twilight lands. Unlike other celestials, these beings have souls seperate from their bodies, despite being outsiders. The Sleeping God At the beginning of creation, there was a powerful deity who gave his existence as a sacrifice to create the material plane and the twilight lands. His essences transformed into the parts of the world, and for each part, a Celestial Lord was born. Very little is known about the Sleeping God, as the only other Gods, Colony and Uljid who might know anything, have refused to speak to mortals about the matter. Some scholars speculate that if each Celestial Lord gained enough power, that they would be able to revive Him. =The Elemental Lords= Four primal elemental lords were born out of The Sleeping God. Each of these beings is tied not to an elemental plane, but to the Material Plane itself, and call it home. Many folk pray to them at various times to ask for blessings. =Fate= Ocassionally called The Fates, this mysterious force seems to be above that of even the Gods and sees all aspects and nuances of existence. Whether this is a true entity or merely a figure of speech is unknown, and is constantly debated among scholars. =Celestials and Fiends= Celestials and Fiends are servant beings who follow out the commands of their Gods. They have very little will of their own. Celestials were created with the intent of helping mortals, while fiends were created with the intent of eradicating them, toying with them, eating them or harvesting their souls for energy for their masters. Celestials also harvest souls for their masters, they simply go about it by welcoming the willing into their awaiting realm. Fiends take what they want, and the willing or foolish help aid their hunt. Prophecies The following is a sampling of some of the prophecies concerning the deities of Rom. * It is said that creation will end in a fight between Rejik and Myillz, and one will survive to rebuild all of creation. * When Colony reappears, powerful forces will arise to create a revolution, either plunging the world to its doom or raising it to a new renaissance. * Exaka will bleed in the sky and turn the world red. * It is said that only Nril could ever defeat Astor in battle. * The truth of Uljid will catalyze the end of time. * There is another son of Rejiksson locked away who will rise to power. * The death of the Black Horn will herald the death of the great Nightmare. * The heir of Guhlzermelth will restore the twilight lands. * Fate can be undone by the one who takes it for himself. * The army of Exaka will one day see the light of the mortal realm again. * The one who reaches the farthest will discover a world unlike anything his fingers have touched. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Pantheon